


Better Late than Never

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [12]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Gift Fic, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Oblivious Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, POV First Person, POV Simon Snow, Pining Simon Snow, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Simon is trying to seduce Baz, Smut, Snogging, SnowBaz, Watford Eighth Year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: [Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.Set Watford 8th year.Simon has feelings for Baz and starts suspecting that they might be reciprocated. Is there a way to find out for certain?Simon gets a brilliant idea and acts on it.COC 2020 Day 11, DEC 5: Fluff.Inappropriate humour.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Di’s Carry On Countdown 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023208
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Better Late than Never

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VampireMoonGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireMoonGoddess/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Naked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217094) by [Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire). 



> Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this switch in POV of my drabble **[Naked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23217094)**. 💙  
>   
>  **Loveliest friend** , this is for you. 💙💙💙 I hope you’ll like it. 🥺🥺🥺
> 
> * * *
> 
> As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas Blue ([mybluebucketofsnow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow)), [shushu_yaoi_lj (llamapyjamas)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/pseuds/shushu_yaoi_lj) and [Theawkwardbibliophile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/works).  
>   
> Thank you for all the help and support with this COC and everything I write and for being awesome friends. 💙
> 
> * * *

# SIMON

Truth be told I’ve been in love with Baz for a long time. But I always thought that he would never be interested in someone like me. 

Because I’m nothing special. With odd magic and no family. I’m not fit or ripped like Baz. 

I’m either too thin after starving at the children's homes or overweight after a few months with free access to food at Watford. 

There is really nothing special about me. I’m awkward and weird. Whereas he’s smart, beautiful and a skilled magician. 

But lately, Baz has been acting differently. He’d look at me in a certain way that made me think that possibly he could be into me after all.

I tried talking to Penny. 

Unfortunately, she isn’t really invested in my love life. I had to reject all her suggestions because they didn’t seem like something I would do. 

“Just ask Basil if he likes you,” was her last advice. I liked it.

But I was still worried about some kind of misunderstanding. So I did the only reasonable thing in order to figure out whether or not Baz is into me.

After the last class, I hurried to our room, undressed and positioned myself on Baz’s bed in what I am hoping is a seductive pose.

Oh, Merlin. I hope this wouldn’t backfire and I wouldn’t end up with a curse for lying on Baz’s bed. Or for being naked. (Although I think getting his bedding in disarray will be more offensive to him because he's very tidy.)

When Baz enters our room and spots me, his eyes widen in surprise.

“Is there a reason why you’re naked in my bed?” he sneers, (but he’s practically eating me up with his gaze; his eyes keep darting towards my cock.)

I look him up and down, Baz _is_ affected by me.

”I don’t think you mind,” I say and hope I’m correct. 

”Excuse me?” He sounds exasperated and tries sneering again.

However, the overly impressive bulge in his trousers betrays his offended bravado. 

Baz is getting hard from watching me. My own cock started swelling since the moment he came in.

”Yes, well... It’s not necessarily about _you,_ is it now,” he spits, looking me dead in the eye, except there’s no venom left in his voice.

Baz swallows nervously. 

I think it’s a good sign. That he might want me too and just doesn’t know what to do.

So I get up from the bed and walk towards him. Baz doesn’t move, nor is he looking away from me.

”Are you sure?” I ask softly, (I don’t want to startle him, he seems less confident than I always thought him to be and more vulnerable.)

We’re standing so close now. I look up at him, into his beautiful ocean deep grey eyes.

The grey in them is replaced by the black, with only a thin ring left. 

He puts his hand on my chest. I feel his cool fingers tremble and I think Baz is just as turned on as I am and probably just as nervous.

It’s _amazing_ , the sensation of his cold hand against my burning skin. Baz is the kind of cold I want to cover and never let go. 

I feel my stomach drop to the floor just from standing this close, touching. 

He licks his lips and I can’t look away from them — plump and beautiful. 

When Baz brings his lips to me, I feel at home and everything finally makes sense. 

_I love you,_ I think to myself. _And one of these days I will tell you that._

Kissing Baz isn’t like fighting. It’s better. It fills my heart with joy and my stomach with butterflies.

Truthfully, I have no idea what to do with my tongue. Baz doesn’t seem to know either. 

I guess we will figure it out. 

He’s taken me by the shoulders a while back and I hope he will never let me go.

My hands wind in his hair and I make a fist. Baz moans, jamming his face into me and that goes straight to my cock.

When I suck at his bottom lip, it goes warm and pink.

“I want to make you hot,” I whisper, not entirely sure what I mean exactly and press my body into his, feeling his hard cock against my lower belly.

“Simon, yes,” he gasps, his tongue entering my mouth again, his hands twitching on my shoulders.

”What do you want?” I eventually ask, hesitantly, not sure if this is too much, too soon or what. 

”Everything,” comes out in a moan and I kiss him _more_.

Then I wonder if I should get Baz _naked_ on his bed. (If that’s what he wants, that is.) 

When he grinds against me, the answer seems to be clear as day.

Jesus Christ, this is good but a bit uncomfortable since I’m naked and his trousers are in the way.

“You’re overdressed,” I say breathlessly, pulling my lips aways from his.

“I suppose I am,” Baz murmurs against my ear and nibbles on it. “What an unforgivable sin.”

I reach for his hand and he leads us to _his_ bed. (It means he really fancies me, I’m sure of that.)

He’s so fit.

Baz starts unbuttoning his shirt and I bring my hands to him. “Can I?”

“You may,” he retorts, because he’s difficult and I somehow find that endearing. 

A dusty pink blush appears on his cheek (he must have fed recently.)

Baz looks lovely. I leave a peck on his lips.

“We should have been doing this years ago,” I say, replacing his fingers with mine, _hungry_ for more contact with him, his skin.

“Better late than never,” Baz whispers without magic and kisses me again.

We shed his clothing and get in bed. 

I want anything and everything. But I’m _nervous_.

“I’ve never done this before,” I confess, “any of it.”

“Me neither,” Baz replies and kisses my cheek.

“I want to touch you. Every part of you,” I tell him because I want him to know. 

My hand is currently resting on his muscular stomach, tracing patterns along his abs. 

I want to move further down, to touch his cock and taste it too.

Baz’s hand comes to rest against my other cheek and he leans in closer.

“I want you to do it,” he whispers in my ear again. “Carry on, Simon.”

And I do. I touch Baz in every way I want and enjoy all the indecent lovely noises he’s capable of making.

Baz is not quiet in bed, moaning, gasping and pulling at my curls with an incredible intensity, that I will cherish forever. 

I love it and _him_.

Not until now have I realized that I want to be happy _now_. And with Baz I finally have that.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
